


First Impressions

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble, Early in Canon, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prove me wrong Carter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Five Easy Pieces.
> 
> Felt like a change of pace, J/D wise.

"What makes you think I'm spying on you, Hale?"

Jack unfolded a piece of paper. "Because of her Carter, she's not a cop."

Danielle rolled her eyes at him. "I get it; you’re putting two and two together and getting five."

"No I'm not; I've never even seen you in the lab."

"I'm a cop Hale, just like you and when I was in the lab I worked three pm to three am everyday."

"You want more social hours or something, Carter?"

"No, I wanted a challenge so I put in a transfer request."

Jack smiled appreciatively at her. "Let me guess, you've already changed your mind."

"You can't get rid of me that easily Hale."


End file.
